Anything Can Happen at the Movies
by xxDramionexo
Summary: Hermione goes to a muggle movie theater to relax and unwind a bit. What happens when she runs into her childhood enemy from Hogwarts there?
1. Chapter 1

Anything Can Happen at the Movies

Chapter 1- A Surprise Run-In.

Hermione walked into the cinema and was instantly greeted by the fresh, inviting smell of buttery popcorn. 'Mmmm' she thought to herself, inhaling the scent. For the first time in several months she felt relaxed. Coming here, to the muggle movie theater always made her feel relaxed. Ever since the end of the wizarding war several months ago, her life had been turned upside down with all the media attention. She was Harry Potter's best friend and therefore she was thrown immediately into the spotlight as a hero. Ron, of course, had been thrown into the spotlight as well. Thinking about Ron she instantly felt that annoying feeling behind her eyes and knew she was about to tear up. She swallowed back the tears and tried not to think about Ron. After the war, Hermione was so sure that they'd become an official couple but Ron instead ran off and got Lavender Brown pregnant and now the happy couple was engaged to be married. Harry and Ginny had become a happy couple as well, that didn't come as a real shocker to anyone though. That left herself, the only single and lonely member of the Golden Trio. She shook the thought out of her head and went to go get in the long line of muggles waiting to purchase their tickets. She inspected the movie board and searched through the titles of the movies that were playing, she was trying to decide between a romcom and a horror flick when a figure Hermione thought she'd never see near a muggle theater appeared.

"_Malfoy?"_ Hermione looked at the man in line behind her in disbelief. Draco looked surprised to see Hermione standing in front of him but quickly composed himself.

"Granger," He greeted his cold drawling tone. Draco had changed sides in the wizarding war and fought against Voldemort and even his own family in the war. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that and they also knew that once the war was over the Malfoy Family had disowned their traitorous son. He still had not become the trio's friend or even made an attempt to do so as of yet but he respected them so they respected him as well. Hermione and Draco hadn't really talked since the war had ended except for the usual 'hello' or 'how are you' in passing at interviews.

"What are you doing at a _muggle _cinema?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Draco smirked.

"Well, you know, being the wizarding war's heroic flipper and the wizarding world in general's most eligible bachelor gets a bit tiring after a while, I assume you know that as much as I. Well, not the bachelor part of course but the wizarding war part and all the media attention it attracts." He pointed out, adding on the ending part out of spite. Part of Hermione wanted to slap him for adding on the part about her being far from a bachelorette at the end and another wished she had dressed fancier knowing she was going to run into him here of all places. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing her favorite worn and fading pink sweater and an old pair of blue jeans. Flip flops adorned her feet. Feeling extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious she responded.

"Oh yes, that's right! You are a bachelor! Silly me, I forgot about the girls fawning all over you at press conferences and interviews. How is the bachelor life working out for you, Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically. Draco snorted sarcastically in return.

"Not very well, I don't have much time for the ladies what with all the fame and demands for interviews and such. How are you and Weasel?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Ron had dumped her for Lavender. The whole wizarding world was, actually. The whole community had been rooting for Hermione and Ron to become a couple after the war and had no knowledge of Lavender and the pregnancy. All of the witches and wizards thought Ron and Hermione were dating secretly and weren't ready to be official to the public eye. Lavender and Ron were planning to announce their engagement the following day at a press conference and their wedding date that was set for the following month. Hermione gulped back the tears again.

"I'm sure Ronald is fine and is tending to his fiancée and child." Hermione said curtly.

"Fiancée? Child?" He asked, puzzled. Hermione sighed, struggling to choke back the tears that threatened to spill. "After the war he got Lavender pregnant and now the happy family is engaged to be married. No one knows yet." she explained, voice cracking.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry to hear that Granger." He said, his cold expression softening a bit, everyone knew that Hermione liked Ron.

"Save it, Malfoy. That's all I'm going to tomorrow when they announce it officially. I'll forever be known as Harry Potter's friend who was head over heels for the other trio member but was rejected. I'll always be second to Lavender in Ron's book I've realized." She said with difficulty. Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Lucky for him, Hermione was next in line.

"one ticket for 'Roses and Rainstorms'." she told the cashier, deciding on the romcom.

"That'll be $6." the guy said cheerfully. Hermione searched through all the contents of her purse but her wallet was nowhere to be found. With a heavy heart she realized she left it at home on the counter.

"Forget it." she told the cashier, beginning to walk away.

"Hold on, what's the problem, Granger?" Malfoy asked, stopping her by catching her arm. Hermione's skin flushed where he was touching her.

"I forgot my wallet at home." she mumbled miserably.

"In that case," he said, walking up to the cashier, "Two tickets for 'Roses and Rainstorms.'" He said, purchasing the tickets and handing one to Hermione.

"Oh, Malfoy, you don't have to-" she started.

"It's no big deal, Granger. I don't mind some company. Besides, you're the first person I've actually had an intelligent conversation with in a week." He said, heading to the concessions stand. Hermione laughed.

"Well, in that case, thank you. Who have you been talking to all week?" She asked.

"Oh Merlin- reporters, I talked to Pansy Parkinson a couple days ago, her and Zabini are tying the knot in a month as well, Rita Skeeter keeps calling for no reason, Crabbe and Goyle called yesterday. So you see, I've been conversing with people who have an IQ the size of a pea." He said, smiling. Hermione laughed.

"I didn't know you were a romantic comedy kind of guy, Malfoy." she teased, changing the subject.

"I'm not. I'm a 'Blood and Guts' type of guy but when you're escorting a lady it's the gentlemanly thing to do to let her pick the movie." He nodded as if it should've been obvious. She opened her mouth to respond but it was Draco's turn to order.

"What do you want, granger?" he asked. "Popcorn and a box of M&Ms. No drink." she said.

"Make it a large tub of popcorn and a box of M&Ms." Malfoy told the guy working the concessions stand, paying him and taking the tub of popcorn, handing Hermione the M&Ms.

"A large? I'm never going to eat that much..." Hermione protested as they got their tickets checked and sat down in the theater.

"You're not the only person eating the popcorn, Granger." Draco smirked. "We're sharing popcorn? You're not afraid that I'll give you some mudblood disease?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Oh please Granger, I _did_ change sides in the war, I don't have those views any longer." He told her.

"Good to know." She whispered, opening up the M&Ms box. "Hand me the popcorn." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked, holding on to the tub.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to poison it or anything, I'm eating the same popcorn as you. Whatever you're eating I'm eating too so I'm not going to do anything bad to it. Trust me." She said, taking the tub. He watched her curiously as he poured the M&Ms into the popcorn tub.

"Try it, it's good." Hermione insisted, eating a handful for herself. Draco looked at the container questionably but eventually took a handful and ate it.

"Hmm, that is good." He nodded. Hermione smiled smugly.

"I told you." she said cockily. He smiled at her, a genuine smile Hermione had never been a recipient of before. She thanked Merlin that the movie theater was dark and he couldn't see her blush. She leaned back in her seat and took another handful of the popcorn/M&M combo and watched the previews. They sat through the previews in silence, eating the popcorn and eventually the movie started. Hermione struggled to sit through the movie, for some reason her mind just wouldn't let her forget she was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Halfway through the movie, they ran out of popcorn.

"Granger," Malfoy nudged her.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, looking up from pretending to be in to the movie. When she looked up she found his face just inches from hers, the thought excited her and intimidated her at the same time.

"Do you want more popcorn?" He whispered, blowing his minty breath in her face. Hermione didn't even hear him, she was too mesmerized by the way his lips moved and shaped words. Without thinking, she found herself leaning in, acting on impulse. Hermione lowered her lids and leaned in, completely closing the space between the two former enemies with her lips. Draco, taken by surprise, acted on his impulse as well and joined in the kiss, deepening it a bit. Hermione carefully lifted her eager hands to his hair and knotted them through the luscious locks. He followed her lead and placed his strong hands around her bushy hair, cradling her neck gently. The popcorn tub fell to the ground with a soft thud. A minute later, Hermione pulled away, hands still knotted in his hair, breathing heavily. She realized what she'd just done and her hands flew to her swollen lips instinctively. Draco looked equally as shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." Hermione whispered.

"You mean you...regret doing that Granger?" was that a hint of disappointment she heard in his tone? Hermione thought for a moment.

"I don't regret doing that, but it doesn't mean I should've done that. It was inappropriate and un-called for." Hermione scolded herself.

"Hermione, stop acting so scandalized, it was just a kiss. And we're both single so it's not like you were cheating. What's got you all flustered?" He asked. When Hermione heard her first name from his lips for the first time she wanted to kiss him again because it sounded so good on his lips. She shook her head of that thought because her stubborn rationalization was back from a brief absence.

"Because I'm not supposed to kiss you, _you're_ Draco Malfoy, not only rich and incredibly handsome but also the hurtful bully from the Hogwarts days. I can't just forget you calling me a mudblood and being awful to my friends and I when we were in our years at Hogwarts. And besides that, _I'm_ Hermione Granger, bookworm, bushy-haired, Gryffindor princess, know-it-all. We just aren't meant to mix." she shook her head, looking down sadly. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him with two fingers.

"We don't mix? Is that what you think? Because I think the kiss and all this sexual tension says otherwise." he said casually, staring into her big brown eyes with his cold gray ones.

"Okay, I guess you've got a point there. But still, I can't just forget about you bullying me at Hogwarts, it's always going to be there." She retorted. He released her chin and looked down at the floor.

"Hermione, you'll never know how truly and honestly sorry I am for my actions and behavior in the Hogwarts days. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't give to go back in time and change my ways. All I can say is it was the way I was raised, making fun of muggle borns and hating Potter and his friends was the only way to gain my father's approval. I know it's no excuse but it's the best I can do as far as an explanation for my actions. And to tell you the truth, I've always had a sort of thing for you Hermione, you know how little boys pick on the girl they like? I guess that was me but I never wanted to admit I liked you and felt better insulting you because then I could convince myself I didn't like you. It was silly. I was stupid. Honestly, I'm truly, deeply sorry for my Hogwarts years." He admitted, still looking down at the ground. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Draco, taken by surprise again, stiffened at first but after a moment wrapped his strong arms around her too.

"What would you say I told you I've always had a sort of thing for you too but I never wanted to admit it to myself?" She whispered in his ear.

"I would say that's too good to be true." He whispered back huskily. Hermione giggled softly and pulled back, looking at his face for any trace of insincerity. She found none.

"This is all happening so fast." She whispered, staring into his gorgeous gray eyes. "I agree, but I don't mind." He smiled. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Hermione, with all these confessions coming out in the open and all, I'd really like to ask you something I've been wanting to since the Hogwarts years…" He started, looking nervous and blushing a bit.

"What's that Draco?" Hermione asked, tilting her head but keeping her hold on him.

"Will you be mine? My, uh, girlfriend I mean." Hermione beamed and nodded her head yes. Draco opened his mouth to say something but unfortunately, the movie chose a very inconvenient time to end. Hermione sighed disappointedly, if she blushed when he talked to her now he'd be able to see it. Draco stood up and picked up the empty tub of popcorn and M&Ms box.

"Are you ready to go, Granger?" He asked, offering his free hand. Hermione flushed excitedly and took his rough hand. They walked out together in companionable silence but once they were outside they knew they'd have to part ways.

"I'll walk you to your car." Draco offered politely. Hermione nodded her agreement and allowed him to walk her to her red slug bug.

"Nice car." He smirked.

"It's convenient and cute." She said defensively.

"And in Gryffindor red." He added. Hermione smiled.

"What kind of car do _you _have, Malfoy? A Slytherin green Porsche?" She asked pointedly.

"I have the black Lamborghini Spider, Granger." He told her matter-of-factly.

"How nice for you, I'm sure your car is much more luxurious than mine." She retorted.

"It's _very _luxurious, Hermione. I'll take you for a ride in it sometime." He stated, smirking. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"I would like that very much, Draco."

"I bet you would, Granger." He said, trying to stall for time before they parted ways.

"I- I better get going, it's getting late and we have that press conference tomorrow…." Hermione trailed off. Draco nodded sadly.

"Goodbye Granger." He said, kissing her hair softly but not making any move to leave.

"Not for long, Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled, getting into her car slowly. He smiled back and watched her drive away before heading to his own car, already wishing it was tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything Can Happen at the Movies 

Chapter 2- The Press Conference 

The next morning, Hermione got up extra early. Even earlier than she usually did to get ready for a press conference. Hopping in the steamy shower, she knew that she didn't get up two hours early so that she looked good for the cameras; she did it to look as divine as possible for her new boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. Even in her sleep last night, he was all she could think about. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her. Smiling in excitement, she padded back out to her bedroom, brushing her bushy tresses. She strolled into her walk-in closet, trying to decide what to wear on the way in there. Looking around, everything seemed too simple, too ugly or pretty- but still not 'Draco Malfoy's girlfriend' potential. 'Oh my God' She thought to herself, freaking out. What was she supposed to do? She tore outfit after outfit off the rack trying to look for something suitable but nothing was good enough. Right in the middle of her full-blown panic attack at having nothing to wear, her blackberry bleeped. 'Who's texting me at this time in the morning?' she thought to herself, dashing to pick her phone up off her nightstand. 

Unknown: Check your doorstep. 

Confused, Hermione went downstairs cautiously and opened her front door. There, lying on her welcome mat, were two boxes. 

Unknown: Surprise delivery. 

Hermione, still thoroughly confused hurriedly picked up the boxes, closed the door and hurried back up the stairs to her bedroom. Taking a deep breath and hoping it was not a bomb in disguise, she opened the large box first. A tiny place card lay on top. 

To My Gryffindor Princess,  
You look beautiful in everything you wear but I thought you should have something to represent me by. I know you don't own much green. Therefore, I took it upon myself to find you something that was green and would suit you well.  
I can't wait to see you in it today.  
~ DM 

Smiling she set the note next to her and nervously pulled out the garment within. She laid the piece out in front of her and inspected it. It was a gorgeous silk green dress. It was more casual though. The dress had one long sleeved draped shoulder and on the other side where the matching draped shoulder should have been there was nothing, it was strapless. The dress would only come down to her mid-thigh. To complete the outfit, there was a big silver belt lying in the box. It was perfect. It screamed 'I'm Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend'. She tore open the smaller box and found a pair of four inch silver heels to match. Hermione was nervous to wear the outfit, it was a bit suggestive and certainly a new style for her, she was usually much more conservative. Smiling, she picked up her phone.  
Hermione: What will you do if I don't wear it? 

Unknown: You don't like it? 

Hermione: Didn't say that. But what will you do if I don't? 

Unknown: I won't do anything, it's your choice but I bought it especially for you and it would make me happy if you wore it. 

Hermione: We'll see. See you in an hour.

Hermione sighed and got up, of course she was going to wear the outfit, it was beautiful, besides, she had nothing else to wear. Heading over to her dresser, she pulled out her strapless bra and matching thong and pulled them on. Anxiously, she reached for the dress and slipped that on as well, buckling the belt around her waist. Holding her breath, she slipped on the heels and headed to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Examining the bushy disaster that was her hair, she decided she may as well use that flat iron she had gotten from her cousin as a graduation present. She had never used it before now and was curious to see what her hair would look like straight. Picking up the flat iron, she got to work on straightening the bushy mess. Fifteen minutes later, her hair was straight as a rod. Wow, her hair, it was so…different. She spent five minutes trying to decide what to do with it before deciding on a sleek and shiny side pony.

'Alright-now time for makeup.' She thought to herself, reaching for her foundation. Ten minutes later, she had applied a light blush, a touch of eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow and pale pink lip gloss. She could barely recognize herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair and makeup were gorgeous, the dress made her skin look flawless and porcelain-like, the belt emphasized her tiny waist and her legs looked miles long. There was just one thing that could make this outfit even more enhanced: her diamond chandelier earrings she had gotten from her parents as a Christmas present that year. Putting them on, she knew the outfit was complete and she finally felt as if she looked the part of Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Excitedly, she threw her phone, lip gloss, wand and a few galleons into her shiny silver clutch and apparated to the press conference. She was a few minutes early so she hung out outside the room in the tiny pre-conference room and sipped on water. The others had yet to arrive so she was all alone. Much to her surprise, and dismay, Lavender was the first to arrive after her. She was only three months pregnant, not even showing yet and she still looked like Lavender. She wore a pink strapless mini dress with black tulle sticking out of the top and peeking out of the bottom and three inch black heels. It was the tightest and most obscene getup Hermione had seen in a while.

"Aren't you supposed to be a mother in six months, Lavender?" She asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be sexy. You look… nice." She admitted reluctantly.

Hermione grinned at the gossip queen and bit back a laugh at how much effort it took her to admit that. Luckily, Hermione was not stranded with the Queen Bee for long and Draco appeared a couple minutes later.

"Hello Lavender have you seen…Hermione?" He said, gaping at Hermione and her look. Hermione giggled.

"Well, Hello to you too, Draco." She smiled. Quickly, he remembered Lavender's presence and composed himself. Instead of speaking again, he pulled out his iPhone 4 with a green case covering it, naturally.  
Draco: You look amazing. Drop dead gorgeous. You wore it. I'm glad.

PS: Sorry to have to go all text on you, Lav Lav the gossip bee of the entire wizarding world was getting suspicious & we don't need to give her any gossip. I don't know if we're ready to go public yet... I'm fine with it but I want you to decide for sure. But one thing's for sure: If we act like a couple in front of Lavender Brown, the entire world will know we're a couple in around 5 minutes after she finds out and gets out of shock.

Hermione: Thank you. I like the dress and shoes. Thank you.  
I don't know if I'm ready to go public yet, I think maybe in time. Let's let Ron and Lavender have their day and moment in center stage with their announcement today. LOL. Lav Lav- I like it. But you're right. 

Draco: Lav Lav is an appropriate nickname. It's equally annoying as Ron Ron which she calls her fiancée. 

Hermione: True, True. BTW: I like ur Slytherin Green iPhone 4 case.  
Draco: Thanks. 4 some reason though, I have a hard time believing that was sincere. I detect a tone of sarcasm over this phone. 

Hermione: That's because I was being sarcastic. 

Draco: I figured. You're so infuriating but loveable at the same time. How can someone be both? 

Hermione: Hate & Love are closely related emotions. You're pretty loveable and infuriating at the same time as well. 

Draco: Touché. 

Hermione looked up to make sure they didn't look suspicious and found Lavender obliviously picking her teeth in the mirror, checking for spinach and other food.

Hermione snorted and went back to texting. 

Hermione: Lav Lav is picking her teeth. 

Draco: I wonder if Ron Ron finds his fiancée picking her teeth and checking her nose for boogers a turn on. 

Hermione: LOL. 

Much to Hermione's dismay, the two had to stop texting when Harry and Ron apparated in together.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said, giving Harry a bear hug and smiling at Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look…different. You look nice." Ron said, smiling back.

"Thanks Ron."

"Ron Ron!" Lavender squealed, leaping into his arms. Draco pretended to gag and Hermione bit back a laugh.

"You look great Hermione."

"Thanks Harry! Where's Ginny?"

"Should be here any minute…" He said, looking around.

A couple seconds later, Ginny appeared in a simple yet pretty skirt and cardigan combination and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hermione! Merlin! You look great!"

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Who's the guy?" She whispered accusingly during their hug.

"What do you mean, Gin?" Hermione asked, playing stupid.

"You know what I mean, you're dressed this way for a boy, who is it? I want details." Ginny whisper demanded, pulling away and beaming at her, pretending as if she hadn't said anything.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Yes Hermione, I can keep a secret. I've never told anyone your secrets before, why would I start now? Spill it!" She whispered back.

"Okay, there is a guy…" Hermione started.

"Who is it?" Ginny whisper asked excitedly.

"It's…" Hermione began but was cut short by the woman sent to retrieve them for the press conference.

"We'll talk later." Ginny promised before running to catch up with Harry who was in the front of the group. Hermione went after them, followed by Draco, Ron and lastly, Lavender since she was supposed to be a surprise.

The six sat at a large round table as photographers snapped pictures and got their quills ready to write. The coordinator of the press conference stepped up and declared the press conference open. Reporters shouted questions from all directions.

"Miss Granger! You look beautiful today, are you and Ron announcing an engagement anytime soon?" Hermione turned on her microphone placed conveniently in front of her.

"Thank you. No we are not announcing an engagement anytime soon because we are not dating." She said curtly.

"But surely you must be seeing someone Miss Granger?" Another yelled over the ruckus.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life, thank you." She retorted.

"Miss Granger! What is Lavender doing here? Is that Mr. Malfoy's new girlfriend?" A reporter yelled. Hermione snort laughed.

"Malfoy, they would like to know if you are dating Lavender." Hermione spoke into the microphone, looking at Draco. Draco wrinkled his face up in disgust.

"I'd hope they'd give me more credit than that." He said nastily in the direction of the reporters.

"Hey!" Lavender protested.

"Lavender, let's face it: you're not Draco's type." Ginny said honestly. That's one thing Hermione loved about Draco and Ginny, they were brutally honest no matter whose feelings it hurt.

"What is my type exactly?" Draco asked amusedly.

"Slutty, Clingy, Slytherin, pureblood." Harry answered. Draco smirked.

"Yea, something like that." He shrugged, throwing a quick, barely noticeable wink at Hermione. Hermione turned back to the reporters.

"Miss Brown! What are you doing here?" the reporters asked. Lavender beamed and took her hands out of her lap slowly, revealing her engagement ring. The reporters all gasped and took photos, preparing to write.

"Miss Brown! To whom are you engaged?" A reporter yelled curiously.

"Ron and I are going to be married next month." She stated, smiling and posing for the cameras. Hermione rolled her eyes, Lavender and all her Fakeness and spotlight-loving attitude was nauseating.

"Miss granger! Are you heartbroken? Did you know about this? Were you in love with Ron Weasley? Are you still In love with Ron Weasley?" The reporters asked, shooting questions from all directions. Draco, who was sitting on her left side, took her hand quietly underneath the table and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Draco: we can tell them. It'd make them stop asking if ur heartbroken.

Hermione thought about it for a second, looking at the nausea-inducing Lavender.

Hermione: Nah, let them have their moment.

That was before Lavender opened her big fat mouth.

"Oh please, Hermione will always love Ron, she just doesn't know how to get over him. Unfortunately, she can't come to terms with the fact that he chose me over her. Seriously, it's pathetic. It's pretty clear he doesn't like you, move on with your life." She spoke to the cameras, flashing a sugary sweet smile in Hermione's direction. Hermione growled underneath her breath.

Hermione: Forget what I just said, all bets are off.

Hermione took Draco and hers intertwined hands and put it on top of the conference table. Once again, everyone gasped in shock, even those sitting at the conference table.

"Oh, Lav Lav- I'm over Ron, sorry to burst your bubble. And I'm certainly not in love with Ronald because I think I'm falling for someone else. That's right, that someone else would be Draco Malfoy. And he chose me over you Lavender, even after all your advances at Hogwarts. What a shame. And I didn't even have to sleep with him to get him to date me. Much unlike you, who just slept with your current fiancée and got knocked up and has to have a rush wedding so that you can hide it from the press. Who knows if you're even marrying for love or just because it's the right thing to do since you're preggers? Woopsies, I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I? Oh well, why create suspense and wait? I guess it just, slipped."

Hermione said girlishly, staring her down. The others just continued being shocked at the revelation that Hermione and Draco were together.

Lavender turned beet red with anger and spluttered furiously. Finally, she managed to form a coherent sentence.

".?" She asked, emphasizing each word through gritted teeth, the press looked to Draco excitedly. Draco smirked coldly at Lavender.

"It is. And I think I'm falling in love with her." he said into the microphone, looking at Hermione who blushed.

"HOW COULD YOU? I MADE SO MANY MOVES ON YOU IN THE HOGWARTS DAYS AND YOU WERE INTERESTED!" she screeched.

Draco laughed at that statement.

"Oh please, I did everything to tell you I wasn't interested except for scream it off the top of the astronomy tower. I wasn't interested at all." he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lavender turned bright red.

"YOU DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN THAT!" She cried, pointing to Hermione.

"I can do better? I don't see how that is humanly possible. Hermione is flawless in every aspect. Brains, Beauty, Logic, Intelligence... I could go on all day." He said sincerely.

Everyone's mouth dropped, they had never heard Draco talk like that about anyone...ever. Hermione looked up at him, smiling and brushed a piece of hair from his eyes.

"By the way, I have something for you, love." He whispered, pulling out a large black velvet box. Hermione took it and opened it carefully. Nestled in the container was the most beautiful and expensive diamond necklace she had ever seen.

"Draco, it's gorgeous! I love it! But you didn't have to-" She exclaimed, tears of joy springing into her eyes.

"Hush Granger, I wanted to." He whispered, taking the diamond necklace out of the box it came it and clasping it around her neck with her permission. It was a bit heavy but so beautiful that Hermione didn't mind the weight. He smiled proudly.

"Awwwww." the reporters sighed in unison. Hermione giggled and blushed. They continued asking prying questions to all of them, Lavender and Ron about their engagement and baby on the way, Harry and Ginny about when Harry would pop the question and Draco and Hermione about their new relationship. Walking out, Ginny caught up with Hermione.

"Draco?" She asked breathlessly.

Hermione bit her lip, bracing herself for the lecture that was sure to follow and nodded her head yes.

"OH! I'm so happy for you! I always knew there was something beneath all that hatred." Ginny winked. Hermione smiled.

"So you're not...angry?" She asked anxiously.

"No! You two are so cute together! Besides, he's changed and he really cares about you, I can tell just by the way he talks about you." Ginny whispered.

Hermione blushed. "I... Care about him too. Hey Gin, I have a favor to ask you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Anything Can Happen at the Movies

Chapter 3- Shopping Spree and Date Night

"Woo! Shopping! Don't you just love the sweet smell of shopping in the morning?" Ginny asked, skipping along the sidewalk of the muggle shopping plaza.

"Not really, but it had to be done." Hermione sighed, walking along side her.

"You're new wardrobe is super sexy!" Ginny gushed underneath the towering pile of shoe boxes she was carrying and the armloads of shopping bags.

"Thanks Gin, I hope Draco likes it- ooo, speak of the devil." She said, smiling as her blackberry played the tune

"Hello Goodbye" by The Beatles- Draco's ringtone. It reminded her of him because they disagreed so much. She pressed the green answering button on the third ring, not wanting to look desperate.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" She asked nonchalantly, though her heart was pounding in her chest excitedly just by talking to him.

"Hey Granger, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to uh…go out tonight…as a couple?" Draco said nervously. Hermione laughed lightly.

"You mean like a date Malfoy?"

"Yea, something like that." He answered. Hermione smiled on the other side of the phone, sharing an excited look with Ginny.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date tonight, Draco."

"Great!" He said, unable to mask his excitement.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't tell. It's a secret." He said, Hermione could tell he was smirking on the other side of the phone call.

"Draco Malfoy, wipe that silly smirk off your face that I know you're wearing on the other side of this phone. Do I wear something casual or dressy?" She asked impatiently.

"Casual. Oh and bring your bathing suit for later." He told her, still probably wearing that damn smirk.

"Fine. Are you picking me up? I certainly hope you are because I have no idea how to apparate to this mystery location." she retorted, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 6:00, Granger."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Malfoy." She said, pressing the red glowing button that ended calls and putting on a pouty face for Ginny.

"What on Earth can you possibly be pouting about? Your boyfriend, the hottest man in the wizarding world, is taking you on a date. What the hell could you be unhappy about?" Ginny demanded of Hermione as they finally reached the slug bug and she unloaded the bags in the trunk.

"He won't tell me where we're going, I have no idea what to wear, And I'm going to have to wear one of those skimpy bikinis when we go swimming tonight!" she vented exhaling in frustration, putting her bags in the back seat since the trunk was full. Ginny got in the passenger seat of the car, buckling up. Hermione did the same and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Oh poor Hermione, what ever will you do? The sexiest man alive wants to see you in a swimsuit and take you on a surprise date." Ginny said, voice oozing with sarcasm.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you have a point." She said reluctantly to her best friend.

"I usually do, thanks for noticing." the girl snapped.

Hermione smiled slightly, Ginny was such a drama queen. "I'm sorry, Gin- I should start giving you more credit."

"Exactly!" the red head nodded. "Help me pick out what to wear tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully. Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Okay fine, I GUESS I can pick out your outfit for you. On two conditions." she said, grinning evilly at the last part.

"What're the conditions?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You cannot see what I pick out for you, I will put your date outfit on you using magic and I will pack your swimsuit for you without you seeing it." Ginny stated.

Hermione bit her lip and mulled it over for a moment. "Okay. deal. What's the other condition?"

"I get to do your hair and makeup. And you don't get to see that either." Ginny smiled.

Hermione pondered for a few minutes. "Okay. You have yourself a deal." She finally decided.

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly as they pulled into Hermione's driveway. They used magic to get the clothes upstairs into her closet and spent an hour throwing Hermione's old clothes in the trash. It was time to move on and become the more fashion forward Hermione for Draco.

"Okay. No more stalling." Ginny announced, putting the blindfold over Hermione's eyes after they were done disposing of Hermione's old wardrobe.

Hermione groaned inwardly and wondered if she had made a mistake. She quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on hearing Ginny riffling through her newly renovated wardrobe.

"Alright. I've got the perfect outfit!" She exclaimed, changing Hermione into it using magic five minutes later.

"Stunning darling." She complimented, throwing Hermione's swim suit, beach towel and flip flops into the edgy beach tote they had gotten earlier.

"Makeup?" Hermione asked unhappily.

"Yes, time for makeup!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Hermione over to the bed and sitting them down in the middle of it.

As soon as they were sitting, Hermione heard things being poured into a pile on the bed and assumed it was makeup and hair products. A few seconds later, her vision was restored. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Alright be a good girl and stay perfectly still as I work on you." Ginny ordered, picking up dome sort of hair care product and getting to work. Hermione sat there for innumerable hours on end, every part of her body visible being polished. At 5:55, Hermione finally spoke.

"He's going to be here any minute, Gin." She told her.

"Good, doesn't give you any time to chicken out." Ginny said, handing her chunky green heels. Hermione strapped them on her feet and teetered a bit on the ridiculously high heels when she stood up.

Excitedly, Ginny pulled her to the full-length mirror by her wrist. Standing there, Hermione saw how beautiful Ginny had made her look. A black bow headband adorned her bushy hair, she was wearing the slightest bit of sophisticated red lipstick, her skin looked smooth and silky, her brown eyes twinkled and stared at the girl in the mirror behind thick veils of eyelashes. Studying her outfit, Hermione realized Ginny was a genius. She wore a cute green top with a thick black belt tied around her petite waist tightly. Black skinny jeans covered her legs and her heels looked amazing with the outfit. Ginny handed her the beach tote and her phone and gave her a hug. Hermione opened her mouth to thank her but she had already apparated away, and she immediately knew why once she saw the man standing in the doorway to her walk-in closet.

The male was wearing a red plaid shirt, dark wash denim jeans. Draco Malfoy made an outfit as simple as the one he was wearing like Armani any day. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed him in the week that had passed since the press conference until this moment.

"Draco!" She said, running up and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"You look...Great Hermione." He told her, eyes wide. Hermione blushed and giggled, thanking him. Suddenly, he pulled a single red rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. She twirled it around in her hands and smelled it. She set it to the side, conjuring it up a vase filled with water. Once she was free handed, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did you know roses were my favorite flower?" She whispered.

"I remember you saying something about it to Professor Sprout in Herbology one time." He said, blushing a tiny bit.

"Yea, second year, during a particularly loud moment where everyone else was talking to each other in class. You cared enough to pay attention?" She asked. Embarrassed, Draco nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think that's adorable. No one's ever done that for me before. Thank you." She said, cupping his cheek and kissing him on the lips softly. He smiled and kissed her back softly.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking her tote and offering his arm. Hermione clung to his arm as they apparated off.

When she opened her eyes several seconds later, she found herself in a place she had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Draco quizzically.

"Granger, this is my house." He said, smiling and welcoming her.

"It's...big." Hermione said, not sure of what to say."Thank you." He smirked, trying to gage her facial expressions.

Hermione blushed at his gaze, feeling naked and exposed.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, wanting not to squirm underneath his look anymore.

"You're taking a ride on my broom." He said, smirking wider. Hermione blushed furiously at the thought she had.

'Surely he doesn't mean...?' she thought to herself. Luckily, Draco didn't notice her dark flush because he had went to retrieve his broomstick- the new Firebolt. Hermiome gulped. She wasn't ready to ride this broomstick as much as she wasn't ready to ride the other one. He stood there, holding the broom and looking at her expectantly.

"You're nervous, aren't you Granger?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Hermione nodded. "I just have a bit of a fear of heights, that's all." She admitted.

"Do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to you?" He asked, staring at her with that incomprehensible look again. Hermione shook her head no, eyes frozen on the broomstick in his hands. Draco smiled and took her hand, leading her outside to the front yard. Once there, he sat on the broom and kicked off the ground softly, hovering. He offered his hand, holding on to the broom with the other.

Nervously, Hermione took it and sat on the broom behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She closed her eyes as he kicked off once more and started to fly through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything Can Happen at the Movies

Chapter 4- A Broom Ride, a picnic and a Midnight Swim

Ever so slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, taking in the sight around her.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Draco grinned, hearing her breathless amazement.

"It's gorgeous." She said, looking around.

"I wouldn't use the word gorgeous. Not when you're sitting behind me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Now that is just ridiculous, . I am not that pretty, not at all."

"I couldn't disagree more." He said, earnestly. "Want to see a trick, Granger?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Depends on what the trick is." Hermione mused.

"This." He replied before flipping them and the broomstick over in a complete circle a few times.

"Draco Malfoy! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!" She cried, hanging onto him for dear life, shaking with fear.

"Oh Merlin, you're looking a bit green there, Hermione." He noted, checking to make sure Hermione was alright. Hermione nodded weakly, feeling a bit nauseous.

"We better get you back to the ground." He said, full of concern and flying for the ground. Once back on his perfectly manicured lawn, he hopped off of the broom and helped the feeble Hermione off.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine, just…give me a second?" She asked feebly, clutching her stomach and walking off quickly towards the bushes with purpose. Draco watched her curiously and followed her, wanting to make sure she was okay. Hermione doubled over in the bushes and retched violently. Draco ran over, right in time to hold her hair for round two. " Malfoy. I don't want you to see this." Hermione insisted weakly before round 3.

"Nonsense Granger, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to do whatever I can to help." He said, stubbornly.

"I think I'm done now." Hermione said, standing up and feeling a bit clammy.

"You sure?" He asked, releasing her hair. Hermione nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. That wasn't how I hoped our date would go. I'll just go, you're probably thoroughly grossed out by now." She stammered, preparing to apparate home. Draco grabbed her wrist softly.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered.

"What do you mean? I just threw up in your bushes and you saw it! You're not grossed out?" she asked, confused.

"No, I'm not. I want you to go get cleaned off and I would like to continue this date." He said firmly, holding her gaze with his. Hermione nodded in relief because she wanted to continue the date as well, she wasn't ready to leave him.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her into the Mansion. "Upstairs. Third door on the left." he told her, pointing in that direction.

Hermione hurried up to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She was a wreck. Her hair was messy and hung in all different directions, her outfit was completely ruined by her own sick mixed with dirt and leaves from the broom ride, and she was as pale as a ghost. Sighing, she peeled off the outfit and opted for a quick shower in the huge shower provided in the room. She washed herself off, feeling less clammy and more like herself when she stepped out.

Hermione padded over to her clothes and tote bag. With a last goodbye, Hermione threw the wrecked outfit in the trash. Deciding to stall the inevitable, she brushed her teeth meticulously four times, ignoring the tote bag.

When her gums were bleeding from too much furious brushing and her mouth smelled of nothing but peppermint toothpaste, she knew she couldn't stall anymore.

Slowly, she headed towards the beach tote on the ground and closed her eyes, pulling out the swimsuit Ginny had packed her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, saw the skimpy garment in her hands and felt a new wave of sickness coming on.

The swimsuit was a bikini of course, a red bikini. Red and shiny and...revealing. The top tied with strings that wrapped around her neck and back. Covering her bottom would be nothing but the thin red, traditional cut, underwear-looking bikini bottoms.

Hermione grimaced involuntarily and looked longingly at the trash can where her trashed outfit resided. 'No. This is all you have to wear now.' she thought to herself, forcing her head to turn away and focus on the bathing suit in her hand. Sighing remorsefully, Hermione put on the bikini and nervously checked herself out in the mirror.

Though more exposing than she'd hoped, the swimsuit looked good on her. She pulled her wand out of the bag to transform her fluffy white towel into a white sundress cover-up. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she headed back downstairs where Draco was waiting.

Looking around, Hermione didn't see him. 'Where could he be?' she was thinking to herself as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Instinctively, she jumped out of fright and surprise.

"Shhh, Granger. It's just me." Draco whispered and chuckled lightly into her ear.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed defensively but relaxed into his arms nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I promise that was not my intention." He whispered into her ear again.

"It's okay, Draco." she said, still wrapped in his arms and facing the wall.

Suddenly, he swung her around so she was facing him. Taken by surprise yet again, she squealed.

"You like to surprise people, don't you?" She accused, heart still pounding from the surprise attack.

Draco smirked. "Sometimes, but mostly I just like to surprise you."

Hermione put on an exasperated face. "Well aren't I lucky?" she asked sarcastically.

Without warning, he brought her closer to him, hugging her body close and spoke into her hair.

"You're very lucky and you know it." He whispered, Hermione could tell he was grinning. Hermione hugged him back, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

"I know I am." She admitted softly. Draco pulled away and examined her, smiling.

"As am I." He declared, nodding. Hermione blushed and smiled goofily, he had that effect on her.

"Will you dine with me by the pool this fine night, Granger?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Yes, Malfoy. It'd be my pleasure." She laughed, taking the hand offered and heading out to the patio by the deck with him.

Politely, he pulled out her chair and pushed her in once she was seated. Afterwards, he sat next to her in his own chair.

"What's for dinner, Draco?" Hermione asked, interestedly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." he smiled, calling the house elf to bring out the food. Two seconds later, a house elf appeared with a platter filled with chocolate chip pancakes and all the toppings you could ever imagine.

"This cannot be healthy, please tell me you don't have this for breakfast every morning." Hermione said, watching the pancakes as they were set down in front of them.

"No. I had this prepared for us. I heard you liked pancakes." he told her, making her plate for her.

"I do." Hermione said, still gaping at all the toppings.

"Well then, eat up, Granger." He smiled, handing her her plate which now held bacon and a pancake.

Once Hermione had finally chosen what toppings she wanted on her pancakes, conversation flared up again.

"That's a big pool." Hermione said, nodding in the direction. Draco smirked.

"We'll go swimming in it after this." he informed her.

"B-but don't we have to let our food settle for at least half an hour before swimming?" She asked, trying to stall for time before he saw her in her bikini.

"You know as well as I, Granger, that that is nothing more than a silly myth. Why? Are you scared?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her and continuing to smirk.

"Me? Scared? Of what?" She asked, trying to laugh it off but ended up sounding shaky and foreign rather than sarcastic and mocking. Draco smirked further.

"You really are scared, Granger! I think you're scared to let me see you in your bathing suit." He taunted lightly. At this, Hermione flushed a burgundy red.

"I am not!" She tried to protest, voice cracking.

"Sure you aren't, Hermione." He laughed softly. Hermione mock-glared at him for a few moments and then took a sip of her pumpkin juice, wanting to avoid the awkward conversation occurring.

Choosing to finish her dinner in slow silence, she got more and more nervous every minute. There was no talk to distract her. She realized her fear was somewhat irrational but Draco had seen supermodels all over the world in bikinis, and as much as Hermione hated to admit it, probably less. They had gone to Europe just a few months ago for interviews where they had gorgeous girls and topless beaches. Gorgeous, topless, pureblood witches just lying around on the wizard beach for guys like Draco Malfoy. How could Hermione be expected to compete with that?

After an hour of dragging out their breakfast for dinner, Hermione decided she couldn't pretend she was eating any longer and had the house elf take her plate away.

"Ready for a midnight swim, Granger?" He asked, flashing his devilish smile.

Hermione swallowed hard.

'No, not really. Actually, not at all.' She wanted to respond.

"Yes." She said instead, forcing a smile on her face.

Draco smiled and led the way down the steps to the edge of the pool. Hermione blushed furiously as he removed his light blue t-shirt and flip flops, leaving him in only his green swim trunks. His abdomen was perfectly sculpted- a 6 pack a guy would kill for.

Embarrassedly, Hermione caught herself staring and looked into the water nervously instead.

"You know you have to take off your cover up to go swimming, right?" He asked lightly.

Hermione nodded, tugging at the hem of her dress slowly. 'Quick and fast like a band aid,' she thought to herself, ripping off the garment and tossing it to the side.

Shifting uncomfortably and crossing arms nervously, she watched Draco look her up and down with an expression on his face. Much to her surprise, it wasn't one of disgust or even civility but one of admiration and desire. Hermione giggled, trying to break the silence and Draco snapped out of it.

"You look...sexy, Granger." Draco complimented, smirking. At this, Hermione blushed fire engine red. Draco petted her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly, stroking the blush for a minute before grinning and jumping into the pool.

Hermione just stood there, watching him.

"Care to join me?" He asked, grinning and resurfacing, fixing his hair. Stubbornly, Hermione stood there. Grinning evilly, he swam slowly over to the edge where she was standing.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister Malfoy?" she asked, voice quavering nervously.

"Well, if you're not going to come in willingly, I'll force you in." He shrugged, grabbing one of her ankles with his hand before she could move. A second later, Hermione found herself falling into the pool.

"Ahhh!" She screeched as she kicked wildly, resurfacing. From the corner of her eye she could see Draco laughing.

"You think this is funny, Malfoy?" She asked shrilly, smoothing out her hair with one hand.

"Just a little bit." He admitted, chuckling.

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled. Immediately at this, Draco sobered up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That was very wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it...but I did." he said, grinning slightly. Hermione sighed frustratedly.

"Whatever." she retorted, icily, turning her back to him.

"Ah, shit. Nice job, Draco. You've pissed her off and now she hates you." Draco scolded himself underneath his breath. Unable to help himself, he swam silently underneath the water and straight to Hermione's turned back. When he got there, he resurfaced quietly and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. She jumped slightly and tensed, Draco figured as much.

"I'm sorry, love. You're not still mad at me, are you? I truly am sorry."

"No, I guess I over-reacted just a tad bit. You're forgiven." She said, sighing and turning around to face him again. "Listen, I need to tell you something…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I'm sorry I completely vanished, I'm back now, though! Please read&&review! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT HERMIONE HAS TO TELL DRACO, I'M ALL EARS!**


End file.
